


Safe and Sound

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Angst, Bram can sing, Freeform, I guess songfic?, Implied Death, M/M, Poetry, School Shootings, Sorta kinda, Super Angst, fiction in the form of poetry, literally crying as I'm putting this up, song is title, this is based off a song, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: People are cruel and awful(title is a song by Taylor Swift and is mentioned in this work)





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is super sad and highly implies death by school shooting and homophobia. Read with caution  
> Also note I wrote this in like five minutes against my will because I guess I've been writing to much fluff?

They went to school holding hands. 

They went to school, 

hearts trailing behind 

with interlocked fingers.

He blinked up at Bram with 

the dopiest grin and slid his glasses up

the bridge of his pale nose

Bram’s pinky was linked with his

It was subtle, subtle enough for 

Georgia

 

But see there was some gossip

Going around that the boys never heard

They were outside the circle because

The rumors growing like venomous

Vines dripping gasoline upon the tile

were about them

Others were on the list too

Leah Burke

Simon Spier

Bram Greenfeld

Abby Suso 

even the pretty girl wasn’t spared

because the pretty girl fell prey to

perceived wickedness

The poison rumors came bearing

Guns stuffed to pop with bullets 

Their names engraved on each one

Target practice.

The rumors were loud and were noticed

The guns were wretched from 

Evil hands and sent away

But too late, too late for Spier

bleeding upon the ground 

Too late for Bram who knelt over

Him screaming and sobbing 

Too late too late too late

Bram picked Simon up,

cradled in his arms

Held in the safest, soundest arms

He whispered the only song he could think 

of at the time, tears taking a hike down

his cheeks to his chin and jumping ship to the ground 

“We’ll be safe and sound-”


End file.
